Enigmatic Life
by My Shapeless Heart
Summary: "Dear someone. Injuries in the past, is your story of present, and memories for a future." This story is only a story about love, friendship, and family. A story about hate, hardship, and revenge. About feeling that left unspoken. About question that never be answered. About a puzzle that haven't been solve. It's about.. enigma of life. AU Fem!Kuroko
1. Page 1: Bright Rain

**A/N:** First fanfic. Hope you like though. Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Except the plot of the story, all materials belong to their respective owners.

**Warning(s):** AU, lack-of-grammar, and etc.

**Special thanks to: **The one who made the cover picture. _Thank you so much!_

**Dedicated to:**

My sister (Bottomless Sea), Muligo, and Ran.

"_Thanks for being there to hear this fic constant blabbering ;)__"_

.

.

.

_**Inspired from:**_ _"Dia, Tanpa Aku"_ by _Esti Kinasih_.

**-;- -;- -;-**

**Written by:** My Shapeless Heart

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Dear someone. Injuries in the past, is your story of present, and memories for a future." This story is only a story about love, friendship, and family. A story about hate, hardship, and revenge. About feeling that left unspoken. About question that never be answered. About a puzzle that haven't been solve._

Welcome to "Enigmatic Life".

_**Page 1, start.**_

* * *

_-;-_

_"The price of hating other human beings is loving oneself less."_

_(Eldridge Cleaver)_

_-;-_

* * *

**Page 1: **_**"Bright Rain"**_

The sound of loud thunder echoes throughout the sky could be heard from miles away. The sky now was turn dark and gray color dominating his surround. A wind blew, as slowly the raindrop fell from the sky. A cold air brushing his skin, made him shivered a bit. He tightens his coat as he breathes deeply. His legs swing remained constant even as the weather vacillated between misty and rainy. He glances skywards as a memory instantly play in the back of his mind.

_It was raining._

Yes, raining. He remembers that day. The day when he accidentally met her. The day when he almost fall into the darkness. The day when she saved him from despair. The day when the fate united them.

United him with her.

That day, the rain fell heavily in the early of summer. With bag as the only protector that kept his hair hindered from the raindrop, he ran under the heavy rain, –down the road to the bus stop which is about 4 blocks from his school. He ignored the heaviness he felt when the raindrop hits his skin.

'Shit! Rain? Seriously!?'

Felt like the rain was getting heavier, he decided it's better if he shelter for a moment. Seeing one of the stores he could make a place for shelter, he immediately stepped in there. Unable to bear with the pain caused by the rain he decided to speed up his legs. So fast he ran, his legs accidentally tripped and he fell.

When he opened his eyes, he dimly saw his bag lying not far from him. So did his mobile phone. And though his eyes do not focus and could only see fleeting and vague due to the rain, he was sure. He was sure that _it_ was gone. His valuable thing. Something that was gave to him by a very important person. A precious thing for him.

In an instant, feeling of panic washed over him. He began to search for it frantically here and there. Ignored the increasingly heavy rain ran down through his body, as well as those stares people gave him.

The stares of pity.

Whatsoever they think, he could care less. His precious thing was more important and priceless.

**[- ; - ; - ; -]**

He didn't know how long he was searching under rain. 5 minutes? 10 minutes? or perhaps, 15 minutes? He did not know. He himself can't remembered.

People even barely spare glance. They just ignored him. Pretend as if he wasn't there. As if he was invisible. What a hypocrite.

Some of them even gave him those look.

Those pity looks.

The look he hated the most.

.

.

Anger, hate, frantic, desperate, and confused feeling mixed up in his mind; a feeling that has long forgotten, that he hadn't felt since that day. A feeling he had long-buried deep inside his heart.

_He remembers it again._

"Damn!"

He began to feel this all was futile, useless.

He already searched for about 10 minutes now, and the cold, harsh breeze of wind and the heavy rain sure wasn't help at all. He felt the edge of his eyes getting hot and his eyes begin soaked as his vision starting to blur. He did the best to avoid the tears that seemed could streaming down his cheeks in any moment now. He released a large amount of breath at once, trying to calm himself down.

'Breathe. Breathe.'

_**Do you believe if I say that it was the fate that**_ _**brought us together?**_

As he was rubbing his eyes, in the cracks of his fingers he catched a shadowy figure. Deftly he looked up and found something or rather someone, –standing not far from him, under black umbrella.

'A... Girl?'

He wasn't sure if what he saw was real or not. Faint haze caused by the rain hinder his vision.

The figure only stood there, silent. Not moving, nor speaking. Just stood there, stared at him. But, what caught his attention was the way she looked at him.

It was cold, flat. No emotion was shown in there.

He rubbed his eyes once more, quite unsure with what he saw. When he opened his eyes,

... the figure was no longer there.

"Illusion huh?" he murmured, faint smile began formed in his pale lips. He just hoped that the figure early was a person who willingly help him.

_How ironic._

Was he those desperate that the imagination created? Perhaps he was. He himself did not know. But, there is only one thing that he was sure.

He was sure that no one will help him. _No one will_.

Let alone to help him, just to stop and ask him maybe no one would do—

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

He froze, then slowly... he turned around.

_That's when he saw her._

The figure he had seen early was now standing right in front of him, –looked at him with the same eyes like before, straight into his eyes.

"Is this yours?" he heard her asked again.

"A-ah..." he stuttered, realizes that he had not take glance at what the girl had presented to him.

One moment after his eyes fell upon the thing that the girl had held for a while now, his eyes widened.

There in her hand, is a strap with carved wooden ornament hung on the end of the strap. The ornament had his "given name" printed on it, carved with such a great detail and accuracy. Anyone could tell that it was a masterpiece. But that wasn't the reason why he treasured it. It was because the strap was only one in the world. It something that was made for him, something that his father made just and only for _him_, –which is why made it irreplaceable.

He blinked, unsure if what he saw in front of his eyes wasn't one of those imagine he created.

"Ho-how did you—"

"Ah... I suppose you had been looking for something. Is this what you are looking for?" she flatly stated. Face still wears expression of indifference.

He only nodded. He could only nod.

He want to ask more, want to know more, but it feels like the words that spinning in his head won't come out. It stuck in his throat, refused to obey the owner. But despite his shocking-state, he managed to let out a single question.

"Where..."

"I found it near the bush," she answered. Understand at what her interlocutor means.

He stared dumbfounded at her. With a slightly shaking hand, he unconsciously took the thing that the girl had presented him.

Once he hold the strap, the precious thing of him, he suddenly felt relieved washed over him.

He clutched the strap close to his chest, holding it tight, promised to never let it go again.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You don't need too. I'm glad I can be some help."

He then glanced up and found that the other feature had her lips slightly curt upward. He once again, caught off guard as he could only stared at her.

"... Pardon me. Is there something wrong?"

He shakes his head as silent answer.

"Then... Why are you crying?" she tilted her head to the side. Her voice betrayed her impassive features.

As she mentioned that, he then realizes that a batch of fresh hot tears tickled down his cheeks.

'E–eh!? Since when I—?'

He quickly wiped the tears using the back of his hand, leaving only the traces.

"A–ah! N–no. It's nothing."

"Boys shouldn't cry you know. It's not good."

He was silent, couldn't find his voice back. While he was busy with finding words, he could see from the corner of his eyes that the girl made a move.

"Ah, looks like the rain has stopped," she said as she looked to the sky, hands lifted up.

She then closes her umbrella and held out her hand.

"Can you stand?"

That's when he saw her clearly.

She was using colored navy blue school uniform, complete with green tie. She has a short blue hair that reaches her shoulder, slightly messy. Her faces showed no emotion as she kept extend her hand.

But what attract him most was her... eyes.

Against the blue sky with clouds remnants remaining, her eyes was the most eye-catching one. Eyes that he thought early was a cloudy-blue sky now visible clear. It is not the color of an overcast sky. Instead, it was a color of blue sky. A clear blue sky. So clear, that he swore he could almost see his own reflection in those bright blue eyes.

The eyes with color of the sky, with the color of the sea, ...with the color he like the most.

_He was fascinated._

Yes, that is the only word that able to describe his feeling now.

"Y–yes," he then took her hand and stood up.

He tried to dry the bottom of his wet uniform.

"Oh I'm sorry. It looks like I must go back now. It's nice to meet you. "

"Wha— wait!"

When he turned around, a cold wind blew as he reflex closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was gone. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

She came and go without warning... like the winds.

'Am I dreaming?'

He almost believed if it was just a dream, —that it's just one of his imagination, if it's not for the strap in his hand.

He gripped the strap tightly as he glance to the darken, gloomy sky. There was a single ray of light in there, that passed the cloud, down to the earth.

"Thank you." A whisper could be heard as he genuinely smiled.

He grab his bag and continue his way toward home while humming lowly. He feels very light, as if all the weight on his shoulders miraculously lifted. And it's all because of her.

He just met an awesome girl. A girl with an expressionless face, yet had a soft and tender eyes. A girl who looks too pure, innocent, —which a way too breakable, yet at the same time emitted an aura of strength, of power, —which in his opinion, strong enough for her to be able to stand in her own, not depending on the other. A power that strong enough to eliminates all the hatred in his heart that he, himself refuses to believe such feeling existed within him.

...

_He couldn't forget her._

How could he forget her when she was the one who always fills his head? How could he forget her when she was the one who saved him from fallen to the despair? Maybe for her, it was one of those unnecessary memories in her life, –but for him, it was something important. Something he treasured like his father's strap.

_Those memories are just too precious for him to forget._

He couldn't forget everything about her. She's way too amazing. Those small, fragile creäture of her, those mesmerizing and soft bluish-green eyes, those soft, gentle, and soothe voice of her... he just can't. It's too much for him to do. Even the traces she had left when their hands touched due to presented him the strap, still fresh in the back of his mind. But one thing that makes him found that forget her was an impossible task to do was her… scent. No. It's not that smelling people is one of his habits. She's... an exception.

She smells like a mix of vanilla and strawberry with a pinch of something musky, –making a harmony with the smell of wet soil. It's so gentle and peaceful.

Strange isn't it?

But what more strange than that was he found himself, spending all of his free time looking for her and her whereabouts. It's really a difficult task to do since she was... unique. And after he finds her, he realized that he had a new daily routine now.

_Watching her from afar._

.

.

.

.

He sure was fallen hard, wasn't he?

_**[End of Page 1]**_

* * *

**How is it? Continue? |: Yeah, I know my English was far from good. :/**

**Oh! And please review if you have time! I need to know what you think about this fic so far. :P**

**Anyway, I had a quiz...**

**_"Who's the male character in this chapter?" ;D_**

_Guess!_

.

.

.

Tertanda,

**My Shapeless Heart**

**_P.S:_**_ To those who had reads this masterpiece of Esti Kinasih, please do NOT spoiler. Just let this story flow by itself, will you? ;)_

* * *

_**Sun, 31/03/13**_

_**03.31 P.M**_


	2. Page 2: So Close, yet So Far

**A/N: **It's been a long time, isn't it? -_- Don't blame me. Blame the school for giving so many problems to my already hard life. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, never owned it in my life. But maybe, if I wished hard enough and if a shooting star flew by while I was wishing, maybe - _just maybe _- Oh, who am I kidding? I will never own it. -_-

**Warning(s):** AU, Fem Kuroko, lack-of-grammar, et cetera. _Excuse my grammar._

**-;- -;- -;-**

**Written by:** My Shapeless Heart

* * *

_-;-_

_"Falling for her was the easiest thing he'd ever done."_

_-;-_

* * *

**Page 2: ****_"So Close, yet So Fa__r__"_**

"Could you please remind me again why we're here?"

"Waiting for her."

"Let me repharase it, —could you please remind me again why am _I_ here?"

"Because I asked you to accompanied me?"

"And why exactly it has to be me who have to accompanied you here!?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you are my best friend?"

"Oh that. And please remind me again why I even agreed to be your friend in the first place?!"

"Dunno. We fit so well together?"

"That's it! I'm leaving."

"Wh—wait!"

In the heat of the summer sun, seen two teenagers sheltering under a tree that is not too big, which located not far from a school gate. The one with the blonde-haired and honey-yellow eyes, complete with a face that is well above average and a proportional posture, makes the people who passing around them, especially the women, secretly glancing at him. But only a glance at it, if not for the companion who was with him who had issued an aura that warned them not to approach. He is a boy with dark green-leaves hair and similar colored eyes, who was now staring the blonde in front of him.

"Come on! I'm just kidding Midorimacchi! Are you really that heartless to leaving me waiting here all alone?!"

"I am. And by the way, it's you who wants to wait here Kise!"

"Besides what's so ask for my company? What is true was you forced me to go with you!" Midorima almost yell.

"How mean," Kise pouted.

"Hmph. Say what you want," Midorima merely sigh. "But what I wonder is why you have to wait for her every single day after school, huh?"

"Hehe. It was because I was used to! You could say this is one routine that I cannot leave even for one day," Kise grinned.

"What a stupid routine," Midorima suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Says the guy who never fails to bring his lucky item every single day," Kise says while sticking out his tongue.

Kise immediately holds Midorima's wrist when he showed signs of leaving.

"Ah! Sorry Midorimacchi! I'm just kidding! Joking! Please wait a moment longer, okay? Okay?! The school is almost over." Kise hopefully pleaded for his friend to stay. Waiting alone could be very boring sometimes, especially when you had nothing better to do.

Midorima flatly stares at Kise for a moment, before he slowly exhales; a sign that he surrender.

"10 minutes and I'm going home."

"Aye, Sir!" Kise grins as he mimicks the movement of a soldier who respects his commander.

Midorima simply rolls his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Hehe. Don't blame me Midorimacchi! It's just, I cannot forget that sweet smile she have, and those warm and gentle eyes, and also her—"

"Say one word and I will absolutely go."

Kise couldn't do anything but simply pouting while murmuring lowly about his best friend being mean.

Midorima who saw that was merely silent. Mentally, he sighs. If it wasn't because he had known Kise long enough, he is not willing to accompany this noisy friend of his to wait like morons here under a tree, in the middle of a hot weather while everyone else were heading back to their cool and comfy homes.

"How long exactly are we gonna stay here?"

"Soon."

Midorima's comment stops right in his throat when he heard his noisy friend squeak—scratch that. Scream would be the most suitable word in this case.

"It's her! It's her! Midorimacchi, it's her!"

Midorima hold the urge to smack him on the head for his action that he considered embarrassing. Instead he murmured "How idiot," loud enough for Kise to heard.

But as he expected, his friend did not bother to reply to his words. Instead of answering, he listened to what he was talking about he was not sure.

He looks at his friend who was now looking at the girl he adore with sparkling eyes—, complete with an idiotic grin that never left his face.

Midorima sighed.

_'He really is hopeless.'_

Midorima thought was suddenly stopped when his hand pulled by something or rather someone.

"Ah, she's gone Midorimacchi! Come on!"

Before Midorima could respond, Kise immediately drags Midorima along with full force.

"Ah! Look! She go to the convenience store! Let's go over there Midorimacchi!"

"Hol—"

_Urghh_

Midorima mentally slap himself.

**[- ; - ; - ; -]**

Inside the convenience store, Kise and Midorima is hiding not too far from their target.

"Mommy, what are they doing there?"

"Hush! Don't pay attention to them. They're freak, honey. Do not go near them."

The comment was not missed by Midorima who had been aware of their surroundings. How many times he gets insult in this one day just because this dumb blonde beside him?

But as usual, the culprit was indifferent to his surroundings. His eyes remain fixated on their target in front of them. Of course, still with that annoying eyes. The eyes in which implied a sense of awe, interest, and little bits of obsession he could say? Well, he did not care. All he knew is just one thing.

He's pissed now. Totally pissed.

"One more insult and I'll be home." Midorima lowly muttered.

"Ssh! Keep quiet Midorimacchi! We can get caught."

If Kise just take his time to turn around, even just for a moment, maybe he'll get to see Midorima's eyebrows twitching slightly; as well as the growing sour of his face as second passed by.

Seriously, what is he doing right now?

Following someone which could be considered as stalking them, was definitely not him. He would never do something like this. Not even in his wildest dream.

But it happened. It does happen.

And it's all because of this stupid lost yellow puppy.

No, no! It's not because he cannot resist those puppy eyes and those annoyingly pleaded of his unofficial best friend; that made him stuck in this kind of situation.

It's all because... his curiosity.

Yes, his stupid curiosity. He admitted it. He admitted that his curiosity got the best of him whenever Kise told this fantasy girl of him. He admitted that his curiosity was take control of his rational side whenever Kise offer him to accompany him to see this girl.

Like almost people say, "Curiosity do killed the cat." He's totally understood now what the meaning behind those words.

If only he just didn't accept those stupid offer his idiotic friend offers him that day, perhaps, he won't end up in this kind of situation.

You might want to know, what thing in this world that could make someone like him, Midorima Shintarou, agreed in the first place, to do something that possibly could be classified as stalking someone.

Well, you can't blame him though.

I mean, what would you do if your closest friend yes, he admitted that, that idiot puppy is his closest friend— is telling you the story about the girl he fond of almost every day. Scratch that. It's not almost. It's EVERY single damn day. The result of course,

You'll get affected.

At first, he thought that this annoyingly babble from him would stop, —that he would get bored telling him all the stupid stalker-ish he did. But then, after days passed, turn into weeks, and continue to months, he can't take it anymore. This one stupid idiot just didn't know how to stop! He kept babbling the same thing over and over. He even felt that his best friend intentionally memorize the thing he said. Like how that girl smells like vanilla, how mesmerized and enchanted her eyes are, how gentle and soothe her voice, and bla bla bla. See? He even memorized it by rote.

And whenever Kise told him his fantasy about this girl, many question popped up in his head.

Is it true that this girl had a ridiculously blue hair and eyes that matched the sky?

Is it true that this girl is somehow different from the other girl like he said?

Is it true that this girl had weak presence? So weak that when we turn our eyes even for just a single glance, we will lost her track?

He got curious.

"AHHHH! SHE IS MISSING!"

_Sigh_

"What now?" asked the irritated Midorima.

"Where is she Midorimacchi!? Do you see her!? Where is she? Arghhhh! Don't tell me I lost her track again!" Kise look around frantically.

"Like hell I know."

"Midorimacchi!" the blonde whining.

"Tsk, whatever. I'm leaving. "

"Eh?! You are leaving already? "

Midorima who were at the front door not even bother to turn around.

"Wh— wait for me!"

**[- ; - ; - ; -]**

"Ah~ I thought that I could follow her today," Kise muttered while glances down the street.

"You sound like a stalker, you know that?" Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"Mouu! It's been almost a month now that I tried to follow her to her house, you know?! But I always lost her track in the middle of my way. She always lost from my sight," Kise pouted.

_'She's unique after all.'_

"It's your problem. Not mine."

"Mean~" Kise pouted.

"... So, you were give up now?"

"After all that hard work? Of course not!" grin were spread all across his face.

"Hmm..." Midorima muttered.

"Even if..." the serious tone that Kise used force Midorima turned his eyes slightly toward him.

"...Even if I spent my whole life time searching for it. I..."

Midorima eyes slightly widened. He never seen those determiation on his friend's eyes before.

"Hmph, how stupid," Midorima scoffed. "If things go that way, then all of your hard work will become futile then." Midorima sarcastically commented.

The blonde caught off guard as he blinked for a moment.

"B–but, its true you know! I will gladly spent my time just for—"

"Too long," Midorima retorted. "If you spend your whole life just for searching where her home is, then when do you suppose to take action on her, stupid?"

"We—well..." the blonde stuttered. Blush suddenly appears on his cheek.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to do that."

"Ehh?!"

"... Unless, you bring along with you your lucky item for the day," Midorima proudly announced while showing Kise a small toy stuffed bear; his lucky item for the day.

Kise sweatdropped.

They walk down the road in silence until they arrived at the intersection.

"I'll go first then." Kise nodded.

But before they parted way, Midorima paused and said "You'll find it. Don't worry."

Kise's eyes widens before he pursed his lips and grins boyishly.

"Of course I am!" Kise beamed happily. "Since you're gonna helping after all," he added.

"As if I am!" Midorima yells. Man, he should give more attention to Oha-Asa this morning. The Gemini's sure are the troubles today. Midorima exhales loudly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Midorima waves his hand.

_... 'Ah! I almost forget'_

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima whose been walking far ahead paused once again and turned his head slightly.

"Thank you!" Kise shouts from afar. He waves his hand while grin was wrapping all over his face. Obviously care less about peoples who were surprised to see his action.

Midorima only scoffed then continues walking down the way.

"How idiot." he mutters lowly. A tiny smile slowly made its way toward his face.

As Kise see his friend turned in the corner, he continues his way home.

_'Just wait! I'll find where your home is!'_

"... Kurokocchi~" he grinned. As he humming happily, he looked toward the bright sky.

**[- ; - ; - ; -]**

"I'm home."

...

_'Eh? Is there no one at home?'_

"I'm home!" Kise shouted once more. More loudly this time.

Silence.

"... There really isn't anyone at home, eh?" Kise asks to no one.

When Kise just about to untie his school shoelace, a figure whose suddenly appeared in front of him, startles him.

"Oh, you're back."

That statement forced Kise to stop on his track and glance upwards. Only to meet with a single pair of mismatched eyes, who looked down at him contemptuously.

The figure smirk.

"Welcome home, Ryouta."

_**[End of Page 2]**_

* * *

So there it was. It's Kise. Congrats to those who answer's correct! :D

But,

It doesn't mean that it will end as KiKuro.. :P I already have one pair in my mind though, my OTP of course. But still, I want to hear what you guys think about it. :3

Oh and sorry if this chapter boring. Got writer's block on the way, and too lazy to double-check. I just hope it doesn't too boring as it seems though. T-T

Anyway~ I have question: _Should I include Kagami here? How about Ogiwara? Or should I include both of them?_

You guys choose.

.

.

.

Sign,

**My Shapeless Heart**

* * *

_**Mon, 10/06/13**_

**_10.01 p.m_**


	3. Page 3: Clearly Confused

**A/N:** Thanks to _**His Lopsided Grin **_for helping me pointed out some of my mistakes in the previous chapter. I love you Abbycchi! C:

Oh, and to my beloved former chairmate, Dian, whom –unfortunately– stuck with me this past five years, I just want to tell you: **"Happy Belated Birthday, dork!"**. I'm so glad that it was you who were sit beside me; and although we two like an opposite, we balanced each other quite well. I will miss you and your motherly lectures. (peace! ;D)

_Wish you a happy birthday and may god bless you. :)_

And also, _**"Happy Birthday Kagami!".**_ I made this in time for your birthday. :]

For my lovely readers, as per usual, enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nothing changed.

**Warning(s): **AU, Fem Kuroko, and ugh— various type of grammatical errors.

**-;- -;- -;-**

**Written by: **My Shapeless Heart

* * *

-;-

_"We should know clearly before we discuss this matter; to guess is one thing, to know clearly another."_

_(Aeschylus)_

-;-

* * *

**Page 3: ****_"Clearly Confused"_**

_"Welcome home, Ryouta."_

Kise stay at his track, frozen for a second due to surprised. He then blinked, and unconsciously nodded.

"Ye–yeah. I'm home," Kise answers stuttered.

"Let me guess, your ridiculous routine again?" Heterochromatic eyes casted upon him. Mock visible shown at those pair of eyes.

"Wha—? Like I told you, it's not ridiculous Se—Akashicchi!" Kise stop at the nickname when the owner narrowing his eyes.

"Then, could you tell me which part of your activity that's different with what I think it is?"

"Umm... We–well..."

"Bulls eye," he cut before the blonde able to say more.

"Hey!"

"You really are pathetic, Ryouta."

The blonde could do nothing than pouting. Man, he will never wins if he argument with this little brother of him.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I am pathetic and it is a ridiculous routine," he exhaled loudly.

The boy in front of him merely smirked triumphantly at the confession.

"—but, it's quite fun you know! You should try it sometimes!" The blonde grins widely while merely scratching his cheek.

Grunt was heard.

"Speak what you like, Ryouta. You know it better than me that it wouldn't happen," the velvet voice echoed through the empty house, sent shivers down to those who unluckily happened to heard it. A pair of different colour eyes glares down at him.

The boy then turn his back, showing the signs that he would leave.

"Oh, and could you stop that? It's kind of annoying," he said right before he took a single step.

The blonde only raised his eyebrows; a silent answer that he confused.

"Besides, that won't work on me."

Before Kise could say anything, the figures already leave. Leaving the blonde struggling to figures what it mean.

**[- ; - ; - ; -]**

"What's the matter?"

Kise sigh. He doesn't remember how many times he sighed today.

"Troubled by your brother again?" the green haired boy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

The bell rang, along with the screams and the roar begin heard, echoed down the school hallway.

"Uh huh," the blonde merely nodded. He had his head down the table, eyes closed.

"I don't understand! Why Seicchi is always cruel to me?!" Kise whining.

"Because you're annoying," Midorima answered instantly.

"I'm not joking Midorimacchi!" the blonde turned towards his friend whom sit in front of him.

"Me either." Midorima respond calmly while adjusted his glasses.

Kise only pouted. He then took the teddy bear that his friend placed in his table and hugged it tightly.

"I wonder why he hates me that much..." Kise muttered lowly. His eyes lifted toward the window, or more precisely, to the scenery behind the window glass. The wind that blew makes the leaves which fall looks as if it's dancing beautifully.

"Wait—, is that my lucky item you were holding now!?"

"Relax Midorimacchi. Just let it aside this time, will you?" Kise answered easily as he hugged the bear tighter.

"Like hell I would!" Midorima protest. But even so, he still let Kise hold the bear. He needed it more than him now.

"So..." Midorima exhaled lowly. "What's all with this drama?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't this always happened before? I mean, why now? Aren't you said you already get used to it?" Midorima frowned.

"I... I don't know." Kise sighed once more. "It's just like... He's meaner than before."

"Maybe because you're become more annoying too?" Midorima shrugged.

Kise stared blankly at his friend who certainly doesn't help lighten his mood at all.

"What?" Midorima raised his eyebrows.

Kise sighed. "Never mind."

"But what I don't understand was, he treated me differently..."

"Differently?"

"Yeah, differently." Kise's eyes looked distant.

"In front of the other, he treated me nicely. Like we get along well— like there isn't any sign of any hostility happened between us..."

Kise paused, then continued.

"—yet, the next second when there's only two of us, the heavy tense back. He then treating me like usual; mean and always look at me with those eyes full of hatred and irritation. His words were sharp and he always pushes me away, like I'm one of those pest that need to get rid of."

Midorima simply listened quietly at his friend story. He didn't have brother, so he doesn't know if this was unusual or it's simply the blonde who over–react it. But if there's one thing for sure, then it's the dislike he felt of the gloomy look on the other lad face.

And he knows exactly what he should do.

"OUCHH!" The blonde screamed. "What the—" he looked around for the culprit who should take the responsibility for the pain he got, only to find out that it was his own best friend who suddenly took the teddy bear away from him, making his head smacking the wooden table hard in return.

"Midorimacchi! What the hell was that!?"

"Nothing personal. Just timeout." Midorima then started to turn toward the door.

"But, I haven't finish ye—"

"I get it. You're upset. End of story."

"HAH!?"

"Come on, get your lazy butt off from there. The lunch break is almost over."

"Yeah, bu—"

"My treat." The green-haired boy words were the last thing heard from their little conversation.

******[- ; - ; - ; -]**

"Midorimacchi! You wanna coming?" The blonde shouted from the door.

"I'll pass."

"HAH!? But, why?! Didn't you say that you will come with me in the name of friendship?!"

"Don't just go and making story, idiot," Midorima retorted. He then sighed, "There's a student council meeting after school. You have to go by yourself."

"Ehh!? I don't want to go there alone Midorimacchi! It'll be absolutely undoubtedly boring!" Kise whining.

"Then don't go," Midorima calmly stated as he finished preparing his stuff and headed towards the door.

"Mou! I can't do that either! Besides, can't you just absent for today!? Like you suddenly catch a cold or something?! Please?" Kise pleaded, still tried to changes his friend mind.

The green haired lad sighed once more. "You know I can't do that... even if I want to."

"Midorimacchi!" The blonde pouted.

His friend only patted his shoulder lightly as he passed him and walking down the corridor. "Good luck."

"Mou!" Kise shouted his protest. His friend however, only waving his hand slightly as his back began moved farther away.

"Mah, I guess I don't have choice then," the honey–colored eyes closed as a sigh escaped his rosy lips.

******[- ; - ; - ; -]**

_Damn._

'I hope I could make it in time,' Kise frustratingly thought as he running down the road while panting hard. Due to his recklessness, he had to went all the way back to school for fetch his Chemistry book which he carelessly left on his locker. If it wasn't because he suddenly remembered having an exam tomorrow morning, he won't go back all the way to school when the place he intended to go was already in sight.

He arrived at his destination five minutes later, only to find out there isn't anyone left. He paused for a moment to catch some air.

He sighed loudly.

'How stupid I am.'

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do, he decided to just call it a day.

As Kise walking down the road silently, he kept blaming himself for being such reckless. He wandered aimlessly without aware by his surroundings; too preoccupied with his own thought to care.

"I didn't get to see Kurokocchi today," he muttered lowly to himself.

_'You really are pathetic, Ryouta.'_

He sighed as he thought what his brother would absolutely says if he finds out the situation he's in. He can't help but wonder what he had done wrong to deserved such cold treatment.

'Did I ever done something wrong? Or maybe I ever pissed him off somehow?'

...

'Yup, that must be the reason! I pissed him off. But, when? And... How? I never remember doing so.'

_'Maybe he just hates you?'_

'Eeh!? As simple as that?!'

_'As simple as that.'_

'That's impossible!'

_'Then tell me what else the reason could be.'_

'Err, well...'

_'Well?'_

'Anyway, that's just make nonsense! Indeed Seicchi is a bit... eccentric and he undoubtedly kinda creepy, but still!'

_'There is nothing makes sense here anyway.'_

'But, Sei—huh? Wait! Who are you!? What are you doing here? No, are you even exist!?'

_'Well, to make it simple, I am you and like I said earlier, nothing makes sense here, idiot.'_

'Who are you calling idi—.'

Kise's inner debates were abruptly stopped by a hand that suddenly grasp his arm. Second after Kise snapped back into reality, a car suddenly passed in front of his eyes. So close that he felt the car only inches away from his eyes. He speechless as he trying to register what just happened.

...

Oh god.

As soon as the realization hits him, he felt like his feet suddenly lose its capability to make him standing.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice asking.

' ...this voice. I remember ever heard it somewhere before...'

He regains his composure back as he tried to standing still; his feet still shaking though.

"Are you okay?" the voice repeat.

"Ye–yeah... I guess so," Kise answered absentmindedly, his voice shaking while his words barely audible; still shocked by the fact that he almost got hit by a car.

As soon as he finished replying, the hand that was supporting him, released its grip.

_I almost die._

"The light is still red you know," the voice stated. Kise instantly turn his head toward the traffic light, staring at it intently.

'How could I didn't notice that!?'

Kise only nodded in return.

_I almost die._

"I don't know if it's a habit or not, but it's not good if you kept spacing out. You should pay attention to the road more," the voice continued.

Again, all Kise could only do was nodding his head. As his saviour not saying anything nor did the figure of him/her showing any sign of leaving, Kise decided to at least say something.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Looks like I am truly a sloppy one, huh?" Kise said awkwardly as he scratchs the back of his head that certainly didn't felt itchy at all.

"... You should be more careful next time." the voice spoke once again.

'Huh? Wait. Don't tell me... Is she (or is it he?) lecturing me?'

Kise paused for a second, but decided to brush the thought away. But still, he can't help but felt how funny the situation he was in. It's not like you getting lecture from a stranger every day. But nevertheless, he felt thankful. If it wasn't because this grumpy stranger, he wouldn't be here now; standing here in one piece, having no shortage at all.

"Haha... Fine, fine. I'll be more careful next time. Satisfy?" Kise smirked playfully. The smirk however, disappeared as quickly as they appear.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the blonde found himself in a position that utterly surprised him.

The figure in front of him, just like Kise had thought, had her lips curled down and her eyes twitched ever so slightly.

"Ku–Ku–Ku..." Kise said stuttering.

The 'stranger' raised her eyebrows, _she_ slightly tilted her head to the side while stared questioningly at the blond–haired lad.

"Ku?"

"Ahh.. I mean..."

_Gulp._

'What's Kurokocchi doing here!? And anyway, isn't this kinda like a scene that always happen in a shoujo manga? Where the main character would almost got hit by a car and then she will accidentally be save by a person she falling in love, and then after that, the fate would meet them again, and then they will felt something weird, and later they would develop feeling for each other, and and—WAIT! This isn't the right time for daydreaming! Get a hold of yourself, Kise Ryouta!... By the way, what I supposed to do now!?' Kise frantically thought.

"Urm-urm... I mean... No, it's–it's nothing," he said dismissively.

"A–anyway, ah look! I have to go now!" Kise pretending to look at his nonexistent watch as he hurriedly stands.

"Thanks for helping me!" Kise thanked while bowing deeply; having no couragement to stare at those blue pool of eyes.

After saying that, the blonde hurriedly run as far as from the place as he can. Not forgetting to check the traffic light first in case the lamp still red. It would be totally embarrassing if the same case happened twice.

The girl only stared blankly at the intersection where the blonde gone.

"Who the hell was that, Kuroko? Your acquaintance?" a seemingly grumpy voice asked the bluenette.

"... I don't know," the girl replied flatly.

"Hmm... Let's go then."

The girl only nodded in response as her eyes remain fixated on the direction the blond had disappeared.

"Oi Kuroko! You wanna coming or not?!" the other teen shouted impatiently from her right.

"I'm coming," come her impassive reply, as she took one last glance before she slowly approached the grunted teenager.

******[- ; - ; - ; -]**

Kise stop for a moment and decided to shelter on a shady tree, trying to catch some air.

"Ahh, that's definitely embarrassing."

'What have I had done? I embarrass myself in front of Kurokocchi…'

Kise suddenly felt faint at the thought.

_Sigh._

'If only Midorimacchi was here though, this certainly would not happen,' Kise thought weakly as he walked slowly toward home.

"I am really pathetic, indeed."

_**[End of Page 3]**_

* * *

**I guess I'm failed when I said I would update as soon as I can. Who knows that preparing college could be pretty hectic sometimes. But fortunately, —or should I say luckily, I passed my entrance exam. I'd like to consider myself lucky, since the chances for the participant to pass is about 1:30. -_-"**

**I know that this chapter was a failure and I do realize that I made the ending way too half rushed since I'm afraid I couldn't post it in time (not to mention the cheesy scenes). So... yeah. (_)"**

**Anyway, I don't know if Akashi and Kise's interaction here was good enough. And yeah... They are kinda OOC here, I know. But for the sake of the story, they must be.**

**But no need to worry, I'll try to make them In Character as best as I can in the upcoming chapter. I almost could imagine how the story will progress, but I bet many of you will hate me for that. I just hope I can pay for it later.**

**Oh and, would you all mind to hear this selfish rant of mine? Well, I will still continue anyway.**

***cough* Since the next chapter would be the time when I decide which KnB's characters I should put in here, I need your help.**

**I made a poll in my profile, whom I'm sure some of you guys probably already noticed and voted for it— which is why I'm thanked you here and now for your kind cooperation. But unfortunately, problems occur. The result was... on a tie; thus, I wish for your participation once again. I do hope you won't mind helping me with this one.**

**Well... I guess that's all I want to say. Thank you for your understanding and wish me luck.**

_**Mind to review? :)**_

**Have a nice day.**

.

.

.

Best Regards,

**My Shapeless Heart**

* * *

_**Thu, 02/08/13**_

**_08.02 p.m_**


End file.
